Let's Play
by coin1996
Summary: America messed up. He decided to try something Japan said and now is under attack by a doll. Based off the story of 'How To Play Hide And Seek Alone.'
1. Intro

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"What?"

"England?"

"America?" England sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his clock and noticed it was eight fifteen in the morning. "God damn it America. Why are you calling me at eight fifteen in the morning!" England yelled.

"England please. I can't be loud it will find me." America cried softly.

"It?" England asked. "What is it?" England fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"The Doll. I messed up Iggy. Please come over and kill it." America whined. England opened his eyes again and chuckled.

"America. It's a bloody doll. Just go toss it out." England stated.

"I can't. It's after me. It will find me." America said softly. England sighed.

"America doll's are not living thing's. Just pick the thing up and toss it out side or something." England stated.

"I can't Iggy. No it's in the room. Please England. Come help me." America's voice became so soft and so scared. England blinked and sat up.

"America. If this is a joke lord have mercy on your soul I will kill you." England hissed. There was a sound of something braking and England waited for a second.

"NOOOO!" America yelled and the line went dead. England sat there for a second and got up. He started to get dressed and tried calling America. The phone rang and rang then he was sent to voice mail. England was not happy. He decided then to call America's house phone. It rung and rung and rung and then it was picked up. There was silence and England felt his blood run cold.

"Come find him." a small little girl's voice said softly. England stopped cold and the phone line went dead.

Intro complete.

* * *

Okay every one! This is my first horror story so let's give it a go! I hope you like the intro! Review please and there will be more to show!


	2. Chapter 1

**Earlier that day.**

* * *

America sighed. He was so bored. England wasn't at the meting today due to having to catch up on work. It wasn't America's fault he only kept the Britt out and busy all day so he didn't have time to do work. America let his head hit the table and noticed Japan talking to Italy. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Well almost. Italy was almost in tear's well talking to Japan. America was kind of into why the Italian was scared. Japan would never scare Italy. Would he? The poor Italian cut the meting short by screaming 'save the pasta' and jumping on Germany which got Romano started and Spain then got into it. America took this time to walk over to Japan.

"Hey Japan?" America asked taking a seat next to the asian. Japan looked over and gave America a small smile.

"Hello there America-san. What can I do for you?" Japan asked. America smiled.

"Well... I was wondering why you scared the Italian shitless?" America asked. Japan frowned and blinked a bit before he remembered what America was talking about.

"Oh so you saw us talking." Japan chuckled and shook his head. "It was an old tale my people use to tell each other. Would you like to hear it?" Japan asked. America nodded.

"Yeah! I want to know." America smiled. Japan nodded.

"Alright. Well you see the tail goes. If you ever want to play hide and seek alone you take a doll and play. There are some step's you need to know for this to work so listen close and fallow this step by step." Japan took out a pice of paper and pointed to number one.

"**Number one: **Find a stuffed Doll. A doll you wouldn't want after this game and has limb's.  
**Number two: **Take out the stuffing from the doll and Fill it with rice.  
**Number three: **Take something from your self. Like toe or finger nail clipping's and put them in the doll.  
**Number four: **Sew up the doll with a red string. Then Tie the doll up with the rest of the red string.  
**Number five: **Fill the bath tub up with water.  
**Number six: **Place a cup of salt water in a hiding spot."

America nodded at this marking it all down in his mind. He was kind of wondering if it worked. Japan smiled and then pulled out a second pice of paper. He put down the first one and started to read off the next one.

"Now to do this you have to give the doll a name. It can not be your name.  
It also has to be at three in the morning when the ghost's are most active.  
Then you say to the doll. '(Your name), Is the first it'. Say this three time's.  
Put the doll in the bath water and then turn off all the light's in the house.  
Go back to your hiding place and turn on the T.V.  
Count to ten in your hiding spot's room with your eyes closed and then go back to the bath room with a sharp tool. A pencil would be safest.  
When you get to the bathroom say to the doll 'I have found you. Then the doll's name.' and stab the doll with the sharp object.  
Say then 'You are next it, the doll's name and put the doll back in the tub.  
As soon as you put down the doll run back to your hiding space and hide.  
Then it's the doll's turn to find you."

Japan smiled and America nodded. He seemed into it. Japan then sat down that paper and pulled out the next.

"To finish the game America-san. You have to do this. Pour half the salt water into your mouth and look for the doll. It might not be in the bathroom. So look for it. When you find it spit out the water on the doll and pour the rest of the water on the doll from the cup. You have to yell at the doll in a stern voice. 'I win' three time's."

Japan smiled and America looked kind of scared. He was never one for horror and he ran right into this one.

"America-san. If you ever do this you have to remember. There are some thing's you need to know.  
**One: **Don't go out of the house until you have done the finishing ritual.  
**Two: **You must turn off all lights.  
**Three: **Keep quiet while hiding.  
**Four: **You don't need to put the salt water in your mouth all the time. You only need to do it during the finishing ritual.  
**Five: **Remember, if you are living with someone you might put them in danger too.  
**Six: **Don't continue this ritual for more than one or two hours.  
**Seven: **For safety reasons, it might be best to keep all the doors in the house unlocked (including your front door) and have some friends close by so that they can come and help you at a moment's notice, if you ever need them. Keeping a mobile close at hand would be a good idea too."

Japan had such a serous face on and America smiled. He wasn't that stupid to mess around with ghost's but he wanted to know if it really worked. He really did want to try it.

"Don't worry Japan! I wouldn't do something like that!" America laughed. Japan nodded.

"Alright America-san. Also never stop the process half way though. Always burn the doll after you perform the ending ritual. Never just toss it out or leave it alone. A ghost may remain and hunt you in the doll. That would be no good. Like I said before it is only a tail so even if you do try, it might not work. But for safety I will ask you now America-san never ever try this." Japan said. America nodded.

"Alright Japan!" he smiled and got up. Japan knew something was off. America was a stupid kid after all. Japan shook his head.

"No. I have to trust America-san. He can make the right chose he's not that stupid." Japan sighed. He then noticed that the meting was called to the end and got up. He reached out to take his paper's and noticed they were gone. After some looking he couldn't find them. "No... America-san couldn't have... Could he?" Japan asked. He rushed out of the room but by the time he got to the door's America was long gone. "Goodness America-san. Please don't be that stupid." Japan said softly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well then... Sorry for taking you back in time here. But just wanted to show you all how America got the stupid Idea. Don't worry were catch back up to the inro at some point. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

America sighed as he sat on his bed. His leg's were crossed and he had been staring at the T.V for the past ten minute's. Nothing was happening. Japan had him going and so when got home he got out the stuff and did every thing right. Now it was three ten in the morning and he was waiting. He was really board. It was the third time he had seen this episode of Family Guy and was sick of it. He was just sitting there waiting for some doll to come alive and find him. America looked to his door. It was still closed and he left out another sigh. He was really bored. He stayed up this late for nothing. The poor nation sighed yet again and went back to watching the show that was on.

Time passed and the poor American was kind of hungry and needed to pee. Japan had told him not to go out of hiding but he really wasn't hiding, he was just kind of wondering if the tail was true. America got up and walked down the hall to the Kitchen. He got a fast snack and then ate it as he walked to the bath room. He really had to pee. As he walked in the bath room he noticed the floor was wet a bit. He pee'd and decided to look at the doll. As he looked in the tub the Doll was gone. America smirked. Japan must have known this and came in trying to prank America. America rolled his eyes and let the water out of the tub before he walked out of the bath room. He started to walk back to his room when he heard a giggle. A small girl's child like giggle.

"Were you running off too?" a girl's voice said. America froze in his step's and slowly turned around. The doll he had bought was standing at the end of the hall with pencil in hand looking his way. It's red lip's were smiling and its blue eyes were filled with life. It slowly started to walk to him giggling with every step. "You can't run in this game Alfred. It's my turn to find you. I found you." it said softly. America screamed and took off down the hall running past door after door. He ran into his room and shut the door. After that he stepped back and hid on the top shelf of his closet. He kept his mouth shut after that and tried not to cry to loud. He pulled out his cell phone and called the only person he could think of.

"What?" England snapped on the phone. America wanted to cry and beg for England to help him but he had to keep silent.

"England?" America asked. He wanted to hold the Britt one last time before he died.

"America?" England asked. "God damn it America. Why are you calling me at eight fifteen in the morning!" America flinched at the yelling. He forgot about the five-hour time zone.

"England please. I can't be loud it will find me." America started to cry. He was so scared.

"It?" England asked. He fell silent for a second. "What is it?" America whined when he heard the door be knocked on.

"The doll. I messed up Iggy. Please come over and kill it." America begged.

"America. It's a bloody doll. Just go toss it out." England stated. America shut up as the door knob started to move.

"I can't. It's after me. It will find me." America whispered.

"America doll's are not living thing's. Just pick the thing up and toss it outside or something." England stated.

"I can't Iggy." America was about to talk again when he heard the door creak open. "No it's in the room. Please England. Come help me." America's voice was so soft he didn't know if England could hear him.

"America. If this is a joke lord have mercy on your soul I will kill you." America closed his eyes and wished England would just help him. He didn't want that to be the last thing he heard from the Britt. The top shelf broke and America fell to the floor. With a thump. He lost his cell phone in the mess of wood and the closet door's opened. The doll was there in it's pink dress smiling like a crazy person. Pencil in hand.

"NOOOO!" America yelled. As he pushed the doll back and ran past it. He took off out of his room shutting the door and running down the hall. He had to hide. He just had too. He ran into the hall closet and shut the door covering his mouth. He was trying not to shake. His house phone went off and he knew it was England. America tried to look for his cell phone then he noticed that he had dropped it when he fell. America felt tear's come to his eyes and the ringing stopped. He waited for a second and all he could hear from out in the hall was.

"Come find him." America froze.

'No... Don't come England!' America yelled in his head as he waited. The small click's of the doll's shoe's hit the floor and it walked down the hall. America waited. He was frozen. He was scared. He didn't know what to do! He was alone in a house with a crazy killer doll! Tear's rolled down his face and he tried not to sniffle. "England." he whispered softly under his breath. "I'm sorry." he said as he covered his mouth trying to keep his sob's down. He didn't want to play any more. But he forgot how to end the game. The paper's were in his study and that thing was out there. Out there waiting for him.

To Be continued...

* * *

Well here's the next chapter! To tell the truth I didn't think that this story would get any review's and was just writing it for fun but I am like super happy you all like it so much to fallow and review! It make's writing story's worth it! I think this will be a long one but were just have to sit back and read it. XD Ok! Thanks for all the new follower's and all the new favorite's! Also Thanks for all the really nice review's! I'll have the next chapter up soon! It will get heated as well! Okay! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading so far!


	4. Chapter 3

England got off the plane. He didn't even pack anything. As soon as the phone hung up he took off to America to help the nation. England ran out of the air port and looked around the road. He needed a taxi and fast. He got one as fast as he could and told them were he needed to go. It wasn't the first time he had to rush to America but this time it was different. This time America was in danger. Traffic wasn't bad but it was New York and car's were still out. England taped his finger's on the car seat and looked out the window. It was still dark out and Rain started to fall softly. It hit the car very softly at first but as England got closer to America's house it got harder.

"So? What bring's you to New York?" the taxi driver asked. England looked up to him with a blank look.

"A friend." he stated. The man smiled.

"I see. A woman maybe?" the driver asked. England blushed. He looked back to the street and tried to calm his blush down.

"No. It's not a woman." England stated.

"Oh so you swing that way." The man chuckled. England blinked and the blush went from pink to bright red.

"No! I don't 'Swing' that way! I am a normal guy! One that just came over to make sure a friend is fine!" England yelled. The driver laughed.

"Right." he said with a sing-song voice. England growled and looked back to the window. The rain started to pour down and it came down hard. England started to think. His mind was driving him insane. All it's saying, all he could think, was 'Is America ok?'. England shook his head and noticed a young couple huddling together under a roof from a café. England watched them till he was out of sight. He then looked up and noticed that they were at America's house the driver smiled and turned around.

"So this the place?" the taxi driver asked. England nodded the sky light up with lighting and the thunder bombed.

"Yes." England paid the driver and got out. The man drove off and England looked at the house. It seemed to have such a dark aura around it. England shook, his eyes scanned the dark house. He looked around it and on the second floor England saw something. It was looking out of the window. Just watching him. England looked at it and the curtain closed. He looked away. What ever it was it wasn't good. Not at all. England took a step to the front door and could hear something, a small giggle. It almost echoed around the house. England shook in his spot and that's when he noticed that it was pouring out and he was getting soaked. He walked up to the door and shook his head to dry his hair a bit. He took off his coat and shook it a bit as well. He opened the front door and looked around. It was to quite for America's house. He always had some kind of light on or noise going. England hung up his coat and looked around. He wanted to call out to America but he knew that would be a mistake.

"You shouldn't have come." a voice echoed though the house. England blinked and looked around the house. He tried to find the voice but couldn't. It knew he was there. It knew England was now in the house. England knew he was going to be against something stronger than him self.

"I just came to end this childish game." England stated. The house fell silent and England looked around again. His hand's shook as he waited. There was nothing. He didn't know were the doll was or what it was going to do to him or America so he had to think fast. He made his way to the kitchen and took a butcher knife off the counter. He then started to look for a flash light. To his demise there was none to be found but to his luck he found a candle. One that looked old but still use able. England light the candle and started to look around the kitchen. Knife in one hand and Candle in the other. He walked over to the light switch and flicked on the light. The light came on and England did the same in the hall and in the living room. It made the house some what brighter. England then went around and turned on the light to America's gaming room and then looked up the dark step's. The light's that were on should make some kind of change but didn't seem to affect there. England glared up into the darkness. That's were the cursed doll was.

"AMERICA!" England yelled. He needed to show the American that he was there. At least with the two together then they would have a better shot at killing the doll. England remembered what Japan had said about salt and took the container out of the kitchen. This was the first time England was happy America loved salt. He then looked all around the Kitchen. He poured some salt at the door and window's before he looked a second time. He did the same to the game room and the Living room. He put salt down at the front door and looked up to the step's. He put some salt down at the end of the step's. The bottom of the house was now clean and clear. The light seemed to come to life and the air became mellow. England knew all this before but with Japan telling him about salt then he knew it was best. England looked up the step's and saw something. It was small. Like a foot tall thing in a pink dress. It did not look to happy. It was too dark to see but England could see red lip's in a frown and glowing blue eyes.

"This." The doll moved forward and came into the light just enough that England could see it. Pail white skin, blond hair in curl's, frowned red lip's, long pink frilly dress, white shoe's, and bright blue eyes that were filled with life and hate at the same time.

"Is our game." The doll said sternly and glared at England before turning around and running off into the dark giggling. England backed up and took a breath.

"America you bloody Git. What have you done." England asked before walking back to the bottom of the step's. He took yet another breath and started to walk up the step's butcher knife in his right hand, candle in his left, and salt in all his pocket's. He was going to take this doll down. If it was the last thing he did.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok guy's super sorry that I took so long to update this story! I really am sorry! Thanks for all the review's and all the follower's I love you all! XD I am like super happy you all love the story! So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! See you all soon! Byez~!


	5. Chapter 4

America waited. The doll's step's faded and he let out a sigh. He was really worried that the doll was gong to find him there for a second. He moved back into the closet more and hit a small box. That was it! A box! America smiled and looked in the box. Well more like felt around the box. He found what he wanted. A flash light. Something he kept here for a power outage. America tried it and it turned on. The American smiled. He felt safer in the light. He sat on the closet floor and a small click told him the closet door had opened.

"I found you." The doll smiled and America took the box from beside him covering the doll. Every thing seemed to stop and America laughed.

"Wow it was really that easy? That is like super awesome! HA! Suck it you stupid soul eating doll! I win!" America laughed. Just then there was a pop and he froze. No the Doll did not just pop the box with the pencil. In fact the doll jabbed the pencil though the box and it went right though America's hand. America stopped for a second. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He was stabbed by the doll. The blood started to fall from the new wound and America watched it for a second. As soon as he blinked the pain hit him and he pulled his hand's away from the box. The doll started to go nut's in there stabing every side of the box. America held his hand. The blood dropped down on to the floor and he took off down the hall. He needed to stop the bleeding. It was only a small wound so it should heal fast but it still hurt. The nation ran in to the bath room blood rushing down his hand and arm. He cleaned up a bit and then took a cloth from off the sink. The door flew open and America jumped the doll stud there not to happy.

"I. AM. NOT. STUPID!" The doll yelled. It's eyes became red. America saw it. This was not the same doll he had bought. America ran past the doll and the doll cut the nation on the leg. America felt the warm blood flow down his lower leg but didn't stop. He ran into the guest room and ran into the connected room beside it. He shut the door and held on to his hand. Blood fell more and America was worried. Small wound's like this would heal fast for a nation like him. If it was a nation who did this it would take a day but any thing else it would have healed by now. America noticed that it was bleeding a lot and then he looked down to his cut leg. He felt the pain to that one now and closed his eyes hitting the wall. He felt light-headed. He did lose a lot of blood for such tiny wound's.

"Damn it. How could I not take Japan's warning to heart." America blinked he tried to stay awake that doll was after him. That thing wanted to kill him. The rug below him started to stane red and America sighed. He was going to have to clean it if he lived though this. The nation let his head rest on the wall and took a few deep breath's he would have to clean up and bandage the wound before it got worse. America got up. His leg's were shaking and he blinked. He had to keep his mind working he couldn't sleep yet. He walked to the door and leaned against it he could hear that doll talking. She was talking to something. There was another voice. A second one. Much deeper then the doll's. America waited. His breath calmed and his vision was blurry. He could still hear the taking and then it stopped the doll's running foot step's ran past the door he was against and that's when he could hear shuffling. Someone was out there. America moved away from the door and walked into the connected bath room. He fixed up the wound on his hand and then the one on his leg. He took a few second's before he could hear that voice. That same voice America always felt safe with.

"AMERICA!" it yelled. America looked to the bath room door with glazed eyes. He couldn't let this thing win. He shook his head and stud up. England was there. He had to met up with the Britt.

"Don't worry England. I won't go down with out a fight." America smiled as he walked out the bath room door.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok short chapter sorry guy's. Not much I could do with this chapter so here it is. The next one will be longer. I swear! Thanks for all the review's and follower's guy's!


	6. Chapter 5

England let out a soft breath as he reached America's bed room. It was the first place he was going to cheek. England put salt down at the door and turned on the light's to the bed room. They flicked on and he waited. There was nothing for the longest time and so he started to look around. He looked under the bed and then started to look though the closet. That's when he saw America's cell phone. It was under all the rubble. He looked at it and noticed the screen was cracked.

"He's not in here. He ran off." the little girl's voice said. England looked over to the door and the doll stud there with a frown on her face. "He ran out of here an hour ago. Last time I found him he was in the closet. I got a nice stab in." the doll smiled and England noticed the Evil in its eyes. "Salt huh? You must know your ghost's. Smart guy." The doll sighed and looked down the hall.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" England asked as he watched the doll.

"Because. I want to play with you too. Sadly I can't. You are to smart for me." The doll huffed and crossed its arm's. "He's not in here or the closet down the hall. I lost his blood mark's. The jerk must have a bandage on it. I checked both guest room's too. He's a smart cookie. I'll give him that." The doll put out her hand but it started to catch fire as she tried to even go over the salt. She pulled it away fast.

"America? He's not smart. Do you think he would go off and do this if he was smart. I'll tell you right now you good for nothing doll you hurt him I will kill you. As painful as I can." England hissed the doll covered her mouth as if in fake shock.

"Oh me oh my. Like I care. You can't touch me. The only person that can stop me is Alfred. By the way I do have a name. He gave me one. The name is Alice. A.L.I.C.E. Alice. Say it." The doll glared at England and England got up clutching onto America's phone.

"You have no name. You, what ever you are, are a demon. Nothing but a lost soul torched by walking on earth. Watching helplessly as people live happily. The second you have a chance you zoom in on a target. America being yours. You are nothing." England barked. The doll stud their kind of shocked and England huffed. "You can't have Alfred and you can't have me. In the end we will destroy you." England stated. The doll placed its hand's behind it's back and started to draw small circle's on the floor with its foot.

"If I find him and kill him I am taking him to the burning depth's of hell with me." the doll growled.

"And if I find him and destroy you. You can not touch any one ever again." England stated.

"Your making a deal with the devil boy." The doll hissed.

"Please I may be older than you. I am a nation I was alive before even man." England stated. The doll and England took this time to have a stare down. There was a click and a few heavy foot step's. The doll looked down the hall and England ran over to the door. He stopped as he noticed the doll held out the pencil.

"I don't care who came here first. Good sir. I will be the victor of this game and you will lose Alfred forever." The doll giggled and ran off down the hall. England stuck his head out and growled.

"AMERICA! IT'S COMING!" England yelled. Every thing seemed to stop. The doll's step's and the other foot step's. England pulled his head back in the room and took a step back. He was scared. Every thing stopped. No noise. Nothing at all. England looked at the TV and that's when he saw it. On the TV in only black in white. Was America and the doll. America was standing there just watching the doll that stud ten feel way from him. "AMERICA!" England yelled and took off out of the room. He left the candle behind not thinking and took off down the hall. He stopped when he noticed America standing there with horror on his face. The doll started to walk to him and England stepped in. He ran up and shoved the butcher knife into the doll's back. Rice started to pour out and the doll fell the the floor England pulled out the salt and put a circle around the doll. He couldn't let this thing win. America blinked and looked to England.

"Iggy?" he asked kind of shocked. England sighed and looked up in time to see the American faint. England rushed to his side and noticed the blood soaked bandages.

"The... Only... Way to help him... Is if... You kill me... That wound there... It won't heal till I die..." The doll said softly. England glared at it and tried to wake America up.

"You can't move. Checkmate." England hissed. The doll glared at him for a second and then closed her eyes.

"I have been waiting for death for hundred's of year's. I will take it like the solder I am." the doll stated. England glared at it and helped America sit up.

"America you have to wake up. Only you can destroy this doll!" England yelled. America didn't wake up. The doll giggled.

"I am not some doll. I am a demon. I am smart. Some poison goes a long way." The doll smiled. England's eyes went wide and the doll laughed. The laugh was demonic. Echoing though the house. England watched the doll in horror. This was not longer a nightmare this here. Was a living hell...

To be continued...

* * *

Ok! this here! This small chapter that was only 1,044 word's. Is the 5th chapter. Sorry. I was going to make it longer but the next chapter will be the last... I think... So I hope you all enjoyed this cause I did! I will write more horror! I promise! XD I just need to think up my next couple and a story. XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review! Please!


	7. Chapter 6

America woke up from a hard slap to the face he looked up with hazed over eyes. His sight was blurry and his throat felt like it was closed. He couldn't talk and he hardly could breath.

"Ig..." America's voice broke and he blinked a few more time's. He tried to clear his vision.

"Don't talk. You need your strength. You idiot." Something warm hit America's face and America tried to blink more. He wanted to see what was wrong with England. He couldn't even tell where he was. America opened his mouth but his voice wouldn't sound. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Your stupid. You're a kid. You're the worst. I swear if you die then I will not forgive you." England cried. America knew then what he was feeling. England was crying. His tear's were falling on America's face.

"I." America took a deep breath. He tried so hard to let his voice come back. "I'm sorry." he stated. There seemed to be silence and America opened his eyes. He could see a bit clear but it was still foggy.

"Your stupid. You git. I swear." England said softly.

"He'll die if he doesn't kill me." the girl's voice said. America jumped when he heard the voice and he could feel his heart start to beat out of his chest.

"We kill you and every thing will go back to normal. You are nothing then a lost soul. A demon." England hissed.

"But you cry for him... Why? Why should you cry over a death?" The doll asked. America could only listen he couldn't see any thing. Well he could hardly see anything. He could see the out line of England but his body felt numb and he couldn't move.

"Because..." England stated. He sat America up and America's head felt like it was spinning. "America. You have to do this. You have to finish this." England stated. He had something in his hand and America felt something cold touch his lip's. "Take this into your mouth. You have o do this America. You have to spit the salt water on the doll." England stated. America waited for a second and nodded. England helped him take in the water and helped him turn his head to the doll.

"America are you really going to kill me?" the doll's voice was like a child's voice. It made America want to think this over but England smacked him on the back of the head causing him to spit out the salt water. The doll started making horrible scream's and high-pitched noises. They didn't sound like any thing a human can make. It sounded like an animal that was being killed and having its skin pulled off as it was alive. The scream was so high-pitched it gave America a head ach. The screaming started to die down then it started up again. America's vision cleared up just enough to see England pour the rest of the salt water on the doll. The doll started to twist and turn in odd way's. It was smoking and started to catch fire.

"America? Can you see?" England asked. America felt lighter. His throat didn't hurt any more and he could see. England looked at him and America looked up to England.

"Iggy?" America asked. England seemed to be happy and a smile split across his face.

"America! Oh thank god. I was scared you were going to die!" England held onto America and America was kind of lost. He looked down and noticed the doll on the floor.

"We have to burn it." America stated. England nodded.

"I know."England stated. "Can you stand?" England asked. America nodded and England helped America to his feet.

"Sorry Iggy. I put you though so much." America stated. England shook his head.

"No it's fine. I came to help." England stated. America hugged him and England stud there with a blank look. "America?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Iggy. I am so sorry. I was stupid. Thank's bro. Thank's for helping me." America stated. England nodded.

"Right... Your welcome." England pushed America away with a light pink blush on his cheek's. "Now let's go burn this thing and get this done with once and for all." England stated. America nodded and England picked up the soaked doll. Rice started to pour out of it and the two walked down to the living room. America started a fire and England tossed the doll in. The doll burned and the skin on it fell into the ashes. Hair burn and the red lip's turned black. There was a screech from the doll and the two watched as the blue eyes turned black.

"Thanks." America stated. England looked over and America smiled to England.

"Your welcome you git. Next time I am not saving your ass." England hissed. America chuckled and then stretched his arm's.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm super tired." America stated. England looked at him with a unbelvable look.

"Sleep? We killed a possessed doll, their blood on the floor, your hurt, and there is fucking salt every where and all you can think about is sleep!?" England yelled. America nodded.

"That and food." America laughed. England rolled his eyes.

"I don't bloody care what you think about. After all this I am sleeping with you. I don't want that thing to come after me." England shook and America laughed.

"Alright baby! You can come sleep with me! I am the hero." America laughed. England's eye twitched and he smashed America over the here with the fire place's poker.

"I am not your baby! And who saved who here you big egoed jerk!" England hissed and walked out of the room. America rubbed his head and sat on the living room floor for a few second's trying to stop his head ach.

"pop" the fireplace popped and America jumped to his feet running out of the room.

"I'm sorry Iggy! Forgive me!" He cried running down the hall.

"NO!"

"Waaa!"

The End...

* * *

Well that's all guy's! I really loved you all for the review's but... I had to end this... Any one have a scary story? I'll make more horror if you give me a horror story to work with! Come on guy's! I'll also look into more creepypasta! Thanks for every thing guy's! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
